Insurgent Fire
by gaetagirl
Summary: Pan was crouched on all fours.Her Ki was suppressed as far as it could go.Her body ached form all of its exertion.She knew it had used too much energy her strength sapped from fighting and running. Lemon Hentai Explicit complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DO not own DBZ. Do not get Money from Story**

**Insurgent Fire**

**Damn her curiosity**

Pan was crouched on all fours. Her Ki was suppressed as far as it could go. Her body ached form all of its exertion. She knew it had used too much energy her strength sapped from fighting and running. Flight or fight and she did both. Emotionally she was on edge too. Her body had felt so exhilarated but her mind had screamed that it was wrong! Achingly, she lay prone hoping that would mask her from his superior sensing ability. Worriedly she knew he could also smell her, like the wild beast he was! This might be futile. Still she had her sense of Ki too, and she could smell him. She hoped that it would be a while though, before he found her; at least until the sun rose and her strength returned. The next day it could begin again because she would now know what she was up against. She wondered if she passed out now, would she survive the night. Could she make it through to deal the next day? She drifted on the edge of dream world, but she was determined to figure things out while relaxing some. Today had started out like a great day…

** Flashback>>>**

The last dragon ball was collected. Pan was so proud that no one had found out she was hunting them and no one now could interfere with her plan. She had been so tired of not being stronger then all the other Saiyans. Even Bra who never trained could simply transform at will! It was maddening! She trained day and night! She felt she was not good enough. Then the idea hit her. Saiyans strength was in their tail, if she had one, then she could use that extra amount of power and transform. So there with the seven, balls shinning and humming she summoned the eternal dragon and made her wish. When the dragon aroused however, Pan was a little scared, because she did not want to have this dragon to become the evil one and start destroying the planet. Instead of saying 'I', she asked 'could we have our tails back?' When the lizard granted the wish, she begged him off and let him keep the remaining wish for another time.

Within minutes of the dragon's departure, the pain seared her lower back as her tail grew back. Admiring its beauty, she was seized by new feelings and new power. Happily, she took off in the sky spiraling and zooming. Being caught up in the euphoric feeling, she missed other Ki's approaching her. Within moments, Vegeta, found her. Vegeta grabbed her by her arm and she yelped out her surprise.

"Girl do you know what you have just done?" he quipped.

In all her 18 years she had no idea what Vegeta meant this time, he looked worried almost. Trying to gain a coherent thought, she could only shake her head no.

Now she felt the other Ki's approaching and vaguely had a sinking feeling that something was going to happen.

His student stared dumbly at him, he could feel apprehension building, and he knew it would be a mater off time before she figured this out for herself. There was nothing he could do now; he had his own daughter to be worried about. There was only one thing a father could do. Then Gohan, Goten, Bra, and Trunks arrived and all four circled around Pan and Vegeta. They too had new tails just like her. She wondered why Vegeta seemed so angry, and upset. Unlike him, though everyone had lashing tails, while Vegeta had automatically had his new appendage securely tucked around his waist again. They all floated in air staring wildly at Pan.

Anger flared through her veins. She shouted, "I don't care, I wanted my tail back, and you can't take it from me again!"

Taken by surprised Gohan openly flinched. "Pan why did you do this?" he asked

"Because I had to, for me"

"But the moon, the full moon is tomorrow night! You don't know how dangerous that is!" he shouted knowing that he would have to keep her inside for fear of her tuning into a giant Ape, and everyone else.

Vegeta smirked. He knew that that was not possible. Pan and Bra would not go Ape, and neither would Trunks or Goten. Only Gohan would have that problem if he looked at the moon, he would not because he had been bred to only change when he wanted to and once in that form still had control of his actions. No the brats would have another type of transformation to worry about, one that included a hunt and mating.

Vegeta grabbed Bra and flew home not caring what the others decided to do.

Silently father and daughter flew back home and Bra gathered her curage and aksed her father, "Why aren't you worried about transforming?"

Quickly he looked at her beautiful face, a face he could never say no to, "What do you know?" bitingly

"Oh daddy, I know you, why aren't you worried about me transforming?"

"Because you won't, you will have more important things to do!"

"Like what?"

"Remember what I said about the other things that tails do besides make you transform into giant ape/"

"Yes, more power, strength and …" her eyes formed wide saucers

"Oh"

"Yes oh, and you are the age that would make you very desirable to mate."

"Daddy, Pan don't know that1"

"I know, Gohan doesn't either they never had tails long enough to know that"

"So why don't you tell him?"

"Because"

"Are you going to cut my Tail off?" she asked with sad eyes

"I don't know, I always hated mine gone and your mother had them remove yours and Trunks when you were born, but it is a Saiyans pride to have it, it is a source of our Power!"

"Daddy, will Goten, I mean he is the only unmated non family Saiyan, will he"

"Yes"

Disengaging herself form her father incase he got angry she stopped mid flight

Vegeta looked back and came around to be face to face with his daughter.

"Good" was what she said to him

Pain struck his heart. Already she felt it. He wondered if she had liked Kakrots Brat before now. He could kill them all, but then Bulma would not be happy, and really, it was their nature to do so. However, how did he feel about Goten, well he liked the damn boy! Goten was much too much like his father, but still he was a Siayan. Nonetheless, until the moon was in the sky he would have some control over his daughter. He dragged her back to him and flew harder home to prepare her for what was probably going to happen either tonight or tomorrow when the moon was at its fullest. She best be fed and energized if she was to be ready for what will happen.

Trunks stared at Pan and her tail. Gohan felt angered by his looks and proceeded to grab his daughter and drag her home. They left leaving Goten and Trunks. The two best friends only stared at the other. Then Goten, like Goku slipped out how he loved seeing a tail on Bra. Trunks recovered quickly from Goten's admission and spoke for the two of them, "If you can accept me taking Pan then I will accept you going for my sister"

Goten checked, because Trunks was serious "How is that going to work?" he asked innocently.

Trunks gave Goten that superior look and said, "I know for a fact that the moon tonight and tomorrow night will not make us or the girls go ape, I know for a fact that at our unmated status and the way I feel right now, that the only things on our minds will be taking the girls as mates."

"But I thought that our tails and the moon light would cause us to transform" Goten replied

"Like I said, not this time, don't you feel the urge? Can you honestly say that you feel like fighting or do you feel like mating?"

Smirking he said, "Mating" but as an afterthought, "How do you know this Trunks?"

"Goten sometimes I wonder if you hadn't hit your head like Goku did" he stared at his best friend hard

"What?" he whined?

"Same old Goten, My dad told me so. This tail," he grabbed it, "Does more for a Saiyan then makes them stronger and has the ability to transform, it is also a very sensitive organ when it comes to mating, or haven't you noticed a stronger attraction to Bra?"

"So, we won't go Ape and we will you know want to...? "He could not say it yet to Trunks not about Bra.

"Why do you think Dad took Bra home?"

"Oh Kami Trunks Vegeta will kill me!" Goten distressed

"I don't think so; Dad got his tail back too, if anything he could probably not do too much about stopping Bra from coming after you!"

"Why would she do that?" he asked confused

"Because you are an unmated tail sporting non related Saiyan male, and IF I was you I would get some rest for tonight either she will hunt you or you will hunt her!"

"O Kami... but what about Pan?"

"Don't worry, I think Gohan must have some idea, though I think he is more worried about Pan going Ape, I bet he don't know about that tail, however like my Dad he will soon enough forget about Pan and only need to cure his urge to get Videl where he wants her!"

"EW that's not right!"

"Goten they are married! Anyway that would leave Pan all alone in heat and not understanding why she feels like she is going to feel, and then she Is all mine!"

"But I thought you have a girlfriend?" asked Goten perplexed again.

He looked over to Goten stupidly, "Tell me bro how does Bra make you feel now that she has a tail?"

"Hot" Goten closed his eyes then opened them, "But she always made me feel hot with or without one" he pointed out to Trunks.

"Well, Pan has always been special to me but now, I feel something more then I have ever felt, and I want it. But I know that if I take it then it will be for life, this would not be just a fling with a hot chick"

"You know Pan likes you," Goten stated not asked

Once again, he looked stupidly at Goten, "Yes"

"So how do you feel, if it is for life how come, well you never showed her more then friendship affection before?" Goten wanted to know because he loved Pan too dearly to let his best friend, who was a lady killer, have his way and make Pan his but then not be faithful to her and really love her.

"You have got to be kidding? Pan is too mean at times to get that close to, but now, now, she will be receptible to my advances. She would have rather hit me then kiss me no matter how much she ever liked me, tonight if she hits me well nothing would please me more."

Goten started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Asked Trunks\

"Pan, Pan being mean, she is just like Videl" he laughed again

Remembering the time Gohan had when he liked Videl, The Great Saiyaman did think that Videl was mean, but Gohan had softened her and they had a strong loving bond that even rivaled his parents twisted passionate marriage. Trunks smirked. Pan had no idea what was in store for her. Thank Kami that she unwittingly wished for power…He would show her that power.

* * *

When the night fell over the area, Trunks breathed in and tried to find her scent. He knew for now that she was safely tucked inside of her house. But, very soon her own mind will drive her out, she will be unable to deny that burning in her soul that would cause her to step into the world where she would become his.

His senses had doubled their ablitlies. He had left Goten to deal with it alone; he had no intenetion of helping out his best friend. The only thing Goten would need soon would be Bra. The sky darkened more and stars could be clearly seen. His blood felt like lead slowly pumping in his veins. It was thick and hot. Pan must be starting to feel the night affects too, and soon she would open the door.

She was hot. That was all she felt. Achingly she jumped around her room and felt suffocated. She opened her window and looked out, she saw the stars, but the moon was not up. Gohan had nearly locked her in the basement, until he saw Videl. Pan laughed at the growl that her father let out after dinner. Urgently he stole off with her mother and Pan was left to deal with herself. It was not too bad, she did not intend to

Go ape, she had just wanted her tail to go super. With her parents occupied, she tried her best to stop wanting to go outside. She never heard of her grandfather or her dad wanting to go out during a full moon. SO why now did she feel bottled up? Her mind swam and she tried to calm down. Looking outside again she breathed in through her nose. Then somewhere deep inside a primal button clicked on. Her face flamed and her body became unbearably hot. Her eyes glazed over. Intuition told her to go out side and run. By some unseen force, she floated out of her bedroom window and landed on the cold night grass. When her bare feet hit the ground, her heart began to race. Without thinking, she began to run like a wild wind running as fast as her blood pumped though her veins. She ran to some unknown destination, but she had to get there fast.

He twitched on the cliff. He had only been ten miles form MT Pau, and when she jumped out of her window, all his senses zoomed in on her. Happily, he noted that she was running straight to him. Smiling, he ventured that his night would end easily.

She saw the shadowy figure on the cliff overlooking the valley. For miles, the world stretched below and it was vast wilderness. She had to come to this place but did not know why. Using her Siayan vision, the form started to take shape and become clear, though she knew who it was before he came into perfect view. Trunks!

He smirked at her. He did not seem surprised that she was there. That made her ponder, but his look was not that one of her friend. She suddenly felt naked and vulnerable. In two strides, he was looming in front of her. She strained her neck up to look into his blue eyes. In their reflection, she saw then moon. Praying that she would not have to deal with a transformation, she tried to steal her vision from him. Quickly he grabbed her face and tilted it up to meet his eyes again. His voce was deeper as he said, "Don't worry about the moon little one"

**Pan's POV**

I questioned his words, and laughingly he confessed what Vegeta had told him. I was terrified. I think I would have preferred going Ape. I plainly told Trunks that. He laughed. The melodic sound of his angelic voice was laced with a bittersweet taste. I cringed as to how horribly wrong I was to let my self out and to follow my instincts. I know he noticed my changed demeanor, because he eyes squinted and he looked angry but that passed to hunger. He seemed even more pleased that I began to have fear of him.

That was when I began fighting him. I felt cornered and threatened. Even though I could not put a word to it then, I was fighting for my life and I was proving myself worthy, and I was scared shitless of what the implications of all that meant. My mind raced as I pondered how I could escape. Though he told me that my tail was causing us to act this way, I acted this way to stop him from acting this way. It made no sense, but no matter how hard I fought him he seemed like I was only tapping him. The more fear I felt the more eager he seemed. The closer I got the stronger I could smell him and it was heaven, but it felt like I had to die before I could taste that heaven. He snapped at me and bit my hand. Blood trickled out and he snatched my fist and sucked on my fingers. Oh, Kami I had to escape for I was not sure where or how this would end, but I was not going to stick around and find out… As I backed off from the fight I turned tail, flew hard, and fast… I then landed in a heavily wooded area and began to run…

_(I wanna get psycho  
Run you little bitch  
I want your power glowing, juicy flowing, red hot, meaning of life  
It's not enough to have a little taste  
I want the whole damn thing now  
Can you dig it?)  
_

Damn her curiosity; why oh why had she let her impulsive actions drive her. She should have known better then to make a foolish wish! Hadn't she learned her lesson from Emperor Pilaf? He had made that mistake and turned Goku into a kid! Oolong wished for underwear once! Only good wishes, Kami, she knew better! Why Dende did, new dragon balls get forged. She wondered. If only Dende would have just not had tempted her, she would not be in this predicament. Then guilt washed over her. It was her fault that she was in this quandary, not the Guardians. She felt like crying, but pride would not let her. Damn pride she screamed silently! Pride and curiosity that is what made her do it!

Branches scrapped my arms and chest. My feet ached because I had no shoes on. I was running as hard and fast that my own force was causing me to injure myself more then any fight. I heard a howling in the night and it seemed that even the moons light had been snuffed because the world grew darker. Nothing stirred but my racing heart and the faint cries of distant battles. I do not know if it was real or imaginary. I had never heard those sounds before. I put it off to my fear. The only thing I knew for sure was I was doing a terrible job of hiding and I was becoming weaker by my careless flight of fear. I knew Trunks was so close. When he grabbed me from behind, I really was not surprised.

"Stop running Pan" he tickled my neck

"No" I argued

Instead of battling me with words, he closed his mouth on my neck. I half expected a bite, but it never came. He slowly lapped my skin, soft sucking noises could be heard, and my fear turned into passion as he cleaned my wounds. However, he turned me to face him and he captured my lips into his, and that heavenly smell became a taste and I stared to drown. I felt limp in his arms and could only survive if I kept tasting his warm mouth. His hands pulled at my hair and I screamed in his mouth from the force of the tug. He pulled back to look at me and I regained some semblance of balance. I clawed away from him and lashed out causing damage to his perfect skin. We stared at each other for a second, another fit overtook me, and I reached out my hands and touched his now blood tinged check. I swiped my finger down the trail of blood and stuck it back into my mouth, testing his life source. He grinned at my actions.

Jerking back to reality I jumped from him and started to run again. I felt him hot on my heels and I pushed up and took back to the sky. I knew I did not have enough power to out run him but I could not stay there either. I began to swoop down and then back up hoping to have him catch on something and fall behind. I was not as fast as he was, but I could outmaneuver him.

Once again, I was running in the woods hiding in the underbrush hoping to escape his chase. With the last semblance of reason, I began to finally formulate a plan. I had been running scared and now I was close to running on empty and he did not seem deterred from his scheme. That was when I crouched down on all fours and lowered my Ki. I could hardly move and I needed rest. I could not fight anymore and I gave up the battle.

** Flash-Forward>>>**

Trunks found Pan. He knew that she had exhausted herself. He really could not understand why she kept running scared. At first, it was challenging, but then it became maddening. Now, as the moon had reached zenith and no longer shown down on them. He noticed all the cuts and lacerations that the wood had inflicted on her. Though he still hungered for her taste, he could not take her in her state. Guilt washed over him slightly as he felt responsible for her injuries though he had only caused the one on her hand. Scooping her up in his arms, he flew her home. He would wait for the next night. She would once again step out of her safe world into the wilderness, and he would not let her run so very far from him then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, Disturbed. I do own this story but alas, I get no money from it, just pure pleasure. Warning Contains Lemon somewhere at end. Do not read it if you do not like them!

**Insurgent Fire**

**Hurt so good**

**Morning Explanation:**

Gohan checked on Pan the next morning. He was not happy. Pan had cuts and bruises all over her, and she was covered in mud, and had twigs and leaves in her hair. He wanted to wake her up and beg her to tell him she did not go out, but her sleep was deep and he knew she needed that rest to heal whatever injuries she had.

Her clothes were in tack so he knew she had not transformed that night, but still she was disheveled and tattered. He wondered if Female Saiyans did not transform into giant apes. He recalled how yesterday Vegeta flew Bra off quickly without a word. HE then realized that something was not right and the great Prince was going to tell him.

Vegeta knew it was Gohan. He laughed. HE also knew that Pan was still at home. He also knew that Bra was not. So he mused, Goten and Bra found each other but Trunks had not mated Pan.

'Vegeta!" Gohan yelled inside the GR

"Brat" he replied

"What is happening with Pan? She looks like she has been rolling in the mud and woods last night and she is dead asleep with all kinds of injuries. I know she hadn't transformed"

"They won't transform"

"Who wont, Pan and Bra?"

"Yes them, and the boys two, they wont transform, well not into a giant Apes"

"Why didn't you say so yesterday" Gohan was puzzled

"You didn't ask, Anyway you could transform you need to train that away if you are keeping that tail of yours" Vegeta warned.

Absently Gohan reached for his new tail and was suddenly upset to think about losing his tail. He had found it very useful last night and quite sensitive to...

His thoughts were cut off by Vegeta, "You like having your tail back?"

He looked up to see a smirking Vegeta

Gohan blushed

"Ha-ha! I know you liked it! Boy there are some things about a Saiyans tail that is quite remarkable"

Regaining some fortitude Gohan asked again about Pan.

Vegeta decided to lower the boom, "They won't transform because their bodies want them to do something entirely different. I expect last night that Pan was chased and hunted, but if she is at home still, then well she wasn't mated."

"Mated! Whom would she mate with? What the Fuck Vegeta?" screamed Gohan

Covering his ears from Gohan's useless screams, Vegeta looked menacingly at the boy.

"Shut up" he yelled back

Repeating the words, this time much softer, "what the fuck Vegeta, who would she mate with and why?"

"IF you need to know why then your not as smart as everyone claims, but I will tell you this, it is Siayan Biology that makes her want to. Idiot (he added for good measure)"

He let that one sink in, Gohan did know better.

"But who?" he asked

"Another Saiyan" was Vegeta reply being evasive

'What? Which one?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, then put in a little joke to screw with Gohan some more, "Oh don't worry Gohan he is a real Prince!"

Gohan nearly collapsed, "You?" he questioned

"Baka, not me I have a mate!" Vegeta was ready to pounce on Gohan

Reality sometimes takes longer to set in with fathers. Vegeta loved messing with peoples mind but really, it was annoying to see how clueless Gohan was being, it was easy to see that Kakarot had passed on some defective mind gene to his sons.

"I'll kill him" came the growl

Oops, I guess he figured it out. Duh what an idiot

"You can't kill him," Vegeta told him

"Yes I can, I am very capable despite what you think" Gohan spoke menacingly

"Not unless you plan on hurting Pan," Vegeta replied not worried

"What do you mean?"

"Its too late it has started, and I won't let you and neither would Pan unless you want her dead too"

"She would get over it"

"It would drive her insane and she might either kill you or herself"

"Then, then I can't do anything?"

"Neither can I"

"What?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, I had a daughter too"

"Had?"

"Had, yes, search for Goten and know what I know"

Closing his eyes, Gohan did just that, upon realization he noticed that Goten was not alone and was with Bra.

"Last night?"

"Yes, but lucky you Pan is still at home"

"You mean nothing happened?"

"I told you she was hunted not mated, so go away. Go and prepare for it, she will need lots of sleep and food if she wants to survive a mating" Vegeta tuned his back on Gohan and sign that the discussion was now closed.

He went back home and took what Vegeta said to heart. However, he wanted to talk to Pan first.

It had taken a long time to stop blushing. Videl watched and Waited for Gohan and Pan to have a sensible talk. The two were very close, but having a Sex talk like this about drove a wedge of enormous size between them. Gohan listened as Pan told him what Trunks had revealed, and Then Gohan was left to confirm it. Then the night's activities were replayed for him. However, she did not know for sure but she could only guess that Trunks had delivered her home back safe in her own bed.

"Vegeta said you were not mated, I believe him" he said

Videl and Pan looked at each other and smiled.

"Gohan, I think Pan knows that better then anyone," Videl told her innocent husband

With this Gohan blushed again.

"Dad, what if I don't want to, I mean did Vegeta say anything about refusing?"

"Pan, I have to be honest, I don't know much about Saiyan physiology, but I don't know if you are going to have any control over your instincts"

"But last night I was fine"

"I think that was Trunks doing and not your own, He could have caught you earlier then he did." Wisely, Gohan started to use his mind again.

"But Dad, this is mating not just having sex, this, I know, Vegeta said Mating! That's not just sex, that's that's for life!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I wonder if anyone told Goten that" he humored.

"Goten?"

"Yeah, I failed to mention that one, it seems that Bra and Goten um had a chase last night, but from what Vegeta knows and I felt, and well someone got caught last night"

"She didn't!" exclaimed Pan

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan

"Bra, she she liked Goten" Pan told him.

Once again, Videl spoke up, "and you like Trunks"

Gohan looked quizzically at Pan. He knew that they were all friends but now with Trunks giving a chase to his daughter and this news, hit him, made him rethink. "I think you need to eat and rest, according to Vegeta you need your energy to survive the night."

"What, I am not doing anything tonight, you lock me in the basement, I won't go out," she yelled.

"You will eat and rest" he yelled back and took Videl by the hand and left the kitchen, he needed to speak to her.

Pan was left without the ability to talk. She knew her father would not let her go out she was sure. HE wanted his little girl safe at home. She was Daddy's little girls.

'What's wrong Gohan?" asked Videl in their bedroom

"We have to let her go"

"Well I knew that, but she doesn't want to"

"It don't matter, I don't think she can stop herself, even if I did lock her up, I am pretty sure that she would end up escaping or destroying the house."

"Why is she hiding then, if she will only go out anyway?"

"She is just scared, her instincts will take over, and I'll bet you anything Trunks will find her whether she is outside or home. He won't be able to stand it if he can't find her that I am sure of"

"So can't we stop him?"

"Not really, I would have to kill him, but Vegeta warned me of this too, that killing him would destroy Pan. I can't kill him for acting on this kind of instinct; I would feel the same way about you in the matter"

"Gohan, she likes him and I know that she loves him too, they are very close, and I think she is just not ready to accept it as she is now"

"I think it's too late to matter"

"Well it could be worse," Videl, told him

"How is that?"

"She could be stuck with someone who she didn't like or someone that couldn't protect her, or someone who didn't know her or I don't know but it could be worse, if she had to mate and well one day I hoped she would get married, but it could be someone no one liked or even knew'

"I know, I know, But this is Panny and Trunks he he is a womanizer!"

"I think you hit it, He also has a girlfriend right now!" she reminded him

"No wonder why Pan has reservations, he never looked at her in any other way then a friend and she knows how he is… Do you think she is just confused?" asked Gohan

"Yeah, I do. Maybe, maybe we could talk to him." Reasoned Videl.

"Or maybe not" Gohan smirked.

"What? Why that?"

"I am pretty sure that Trunks knows this, after all Vegeta is his father, and I am sure Vegeta has educated Trunks in ways, well in things I don't even know a lot about"

"So you think Trunks wants to be with Pan, even before now?"

Videl questioned.

"You know your daughter, she is a lot like you, mean too!" he laughed

'So?"

"SO my dear" grabbing his wife and kissing her again, "I liked you all mean" then he looked into her blue eyes and smiled, "I seem to recall you liked me too" then whispered seductively, "even more so last night" he finished, then kissed her again.

She enjoyed this sensation better.

"Okay, let's just say that Trunks liked Pan all along, and now he is making a move in a very Siayan manner, what do we do for Pan?"

"Nothing, lets just do tonight like we did last night and see what happens."

Will he hurt her?" she asked concerned for Pans safety

"I would be more worried about him getting hurt, he didn't hurt her last night, I think she did that to her, did I hurt you last night?" he asked

"No, I guess not" she demurred.

"So we agree, Pan and Trunks can be on their own and we won't interfere"

She nodded her head, knowing that Pan would feel betrayed if she knew, but in the end, she would be with her life mate, who was she to argue with destiny?

"You know I knew it was going to be us when we were 18 too"

"Yeah, me too, let's hope there is no Majin Buu out there to blowup the earth"

"I think Pan and Trunks have dealt with enough, which would just be another adventure for them two!" she laughed.

**Evening Setting:**

**Hurt so Good**

_Need to get psycho  
wanna hear you say it  
say, you want it, need it  
Don't wanna wait until we finish the show  
It's not enough, you hunger for more  
You're one twisted little fuck  
And now you wanna get psycho with me  
(**Disturbed: Meaning of Life**)_

The moon was rising, and she could feel her blood boiling. It was worse then last night. She was all alone in her house and she did not know where her parents were. They left earlier that evening without a goodbye. She could feel fear welling up inside and she began to worry. She called over to Chichi's house. When her grandmother answered she screamed," Where are my parents?"

"Pan is that you?" asked Chichi

"Yes grandma, do you know where my dad and mom are?"

"Yes hunny, they went to visit Bulma and Vegeta"

"They did?"

"Yes, I think that is where they said, what's wrong?"

"Ah nothing, thanks Gram"

She hung up. She felt so relieved. If her parents went to CC then it was a good chance that they went to stop Trunks from bothering her. Now she could deal with herself and whatever feelings came her way. However, she had to do it alone.

233333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333332222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222322233232

"No Trish, I wont come over tonight. You know what, I don't think its working out, so don't call me anymore!" With that, Trunks hung up the phone.

Trunks was aggravated. He could not concentrate that day, and now evening had settled on the city. HE needed to leave the office and find Pan. Thankfully, Trish had called him, he doubted he would have remembered to call her and break it off.

He reached out his Ki and could feel her at home. Immediately he took to the window and blasted off, he would not hesitate the chase tonight.

It could not be worse she thought. Her body had never felt such heat. It was not like a fever, but a yearning. She tried lying down on her bed but only got frustrated. She dared not go outside, but she had to leave the home. Her mind was screaming for her to be out. She lowered her Ki and went in to her back yard. There she lay on the lunge chair, hoping the night wind would cool her insatiable heat.

She started to feel a little better when she heard a laugh. She opened her eyes but dared not to look. She knew. Trunks was there with her.

"Pan you don't have to run" he told her seductively.

Involuntarily her tail that she had kept wrapped tightly wagged behind her.

"Trunks don't"

"Don't what Pan?" he stepped closer

She jumped from the chair and stood, the tail bristled behind her.

"Don't come near me"

"Why not? What's wrong Pan?"

"You and me that s what wrong!" she practically was yelling at him

"Why do you say that? From what I can feel it is very right!"

"No, you can't be serious about this, why Trunks why do you want me?"

He never expected that. She was scared but had no clue.

"I need what you can give me"

"What I can give you? What could I give you, you have everything!'

Before she knew it, he grabbed her tail. She watched in amazement as he petted it. The hot feeling that invaded her mind was now accompanied by the tingling. Her breath came out in pants and her mind started to cloud with lust. Her heart though ached from her body's betrayal.

"Trunks, no" she whimpered trying desperately to stop herself from continuing this feeling.

He pulled her closer to him, his lips millimeters from hers, her tail was in one hand, and he braced her with his other.

She could not even fight to move from him. All her life was passing in front of her, all the times they spent, the friendship they had, the women he fucked!

That thought got her angry.

"I am not giving into you Trunks I am not being used by you!"

"What?" he questioned. He still had not released her tail, but her fight had come back.

"I am not going to do, this! It s not right!"

He closed on her mouth before she argued anymore.

She could feel her lips bruising from his onslaught. He hungrily devoured it. His teeth gnawed on her lips, in effort for her to open up. She grimaced in pain and could taste a coopery flow of blood that seeped from the bite. HE had her in a death grip and his fingers had gripped both forearms. She tried pressing away from his chest but could not. Her next idea was to bite his tongue as it explored her mouth. She bit down and he groaned back into her mouth. Now blood flowed from that wound but he resiliently kept kissing her. She swallowed hard and tasted him. That drowning feeling welled up and she relaxed into his kiss. When he felt her change, he released her mouth and looked at her. She was close to tears but stayed still in his grip

"Trunks Please!" she begged

He only smiled because his hearing picked up her beg and she sounded more like she wanted him to not stop more then it sounded like she wanted his to stop.

The new feeling touched him as he looked down to see her tail now touching his own.

"Panny, you don't want me to stop"

Of course, she did not want him to stop, but she could not do this her mind screamed again. However, her body needed him now more then ever. She reasoned to herself that she could stop the pain if she gave into him and then deal with the consequences later.

Her hesitation to him caused him to grip firmer to her arms and he once again pulled her into another kiss. This time she relaxed immediately and let him, deepen the passion.

He released her lips again and was kissing her face and neck more, his gentleness was pleasurable, and she held her head back enjoying this torment.

Pan opened her eyes to catch the full moon looming over. Her eyes held open and she felt her heart beat hard and loud. The thumping sounds obscured others as she pulsated with the beat. Her breathing came out in loud pants and was replicating the throb of her body. Her body stiffened, as she stood frozen in the moons glow. Trunks stopped what he was doing and looked at Pan, her head thrown back gazing at the white globe.

For a moment, he thought that she would transform. Could his dad been mistaken?

The two sharp canines elongated. Trunks was worried. Her hands that were on his chest now hung at her side. Her nails grew longer and thickened. He was scared for a moment to think that he might have to cut her tail if she was to start growing larger. He hesitated only because cutting off her tail would bother him and her. HE decided then that even if she had no tail he was not going to stop what he had started. That tail was just the catalyst that brought her to him. In the time, it took him to realize that he did not notice that Pan had stopped looking at the moon and was looking at him.

Instantly he froze. He had never felt this kind of fear it was a new sensation. IT was still his Panny but the tweak of the powerful hands with long talons, her notably teeth glistened in the light and her puffed out tail snapped behind her like an agitated cat. It excited him, it made him recoil though because it sacred the shit out him too.

She pounced on Trunks like lighting. The two were tossed to the ground for the force of the impact. Pans hands tore at his shirt and jacket and she ripped them from his body. He yelped slightly as she tore through his very tough skin and left red marks from their path. Hissing, she brought her mouth to lick up the red beads that sparkled their life. He wanted to play with his little hellcat but she was overpowering him with the sexual desire. Foolishly, he let her continue. She then forcefully ripped his pants and socks off. She tossed his shoes away and Ki blasted his boxers off. HE was naked and very vulnerable.

She stalked him like a trapped mouse. He realized his mistake about enjoying this too much, because now he was at her mercy and very naked in Gohan's backyard. He laughed nervously and tried to reason with her antics

"Pan I think we should take this somewhere else" he pleaded

The reply was her swiping his torso with her hand. He bent in pain and was once again tossed to the ground. Pan's hot little mouth devoured the bleeding flesh and she sucked on a deeper wound and moaned her pleasure. Her sounds were causing him to purr.

_(Oh Kami, he thought, Wow just let her go, Screw Gohan)_

He touched her body and she emitted a purr. HE held to her sides as she slipped her tongue in and out licking the wounds she caused. She lowered her body down on his and the friction drove him to a full erect position. A little snickering laugh came from within her throat and she pushed down further to his length. HE let out his own his as she reached him and he pushed all thoughts away except for his sweet torture and pleasure she was giving him

HE could feel her teeth as she passed his length inside her mouth, the pain was there, but her moist mouth and suction had him buck up in gratitude. Her hands were digging into his thighs and her mouth worked him like a piston. She pulled long and hard on him and each stroke down he would peal out a groan but as she pulled off, she dragged her teeth on his shaft. Pain and pleasure rocked him and his voice was moaning in time to her movements.

When he felt his ebbing flow preparing to come forth, he grabbed her head and pulled on her hair to move quicker. She obliged to his actions and allowed him to fuck her mouth harder in rhythm to his need. He roughly shoved her down and could feel the contractions of her throat as he shot his cum deep in back. _Like a good girl,_ he thought. She swallowed him all, the sensations of his dick being pushed that far inside of her mouth surged his mind, and his last expulsion made him see stars.

Slurping sounds came from Pan. She licked his penis clean from excess cum and saliva. His spent flesh lay down thoughtfully as she allowed hi time to recover. His shallow breathing waned. When he finally opened his eyes, his position had left him in open view of the pregnant moon. For the first time, he was caught up in its radiance and started to feel a heavy humping of blood rushing in his ears.

Pan watched in amazement. She was still in her state of the moons transformation, but her urgency had lessened slightly. Now she watched as Trunks began to change with the moon pulling out his basal animal qualities. His muscle bulged more slightly, and his fangs sharpened. Though his nails grew and thickened, they did not become as long as Pans had. She stared at her beautiful beast that lay prone still underneath her.

Her heart ached as he breathed hard. Somewhere a pride swelled inside of her mind and touched her heart. Feeling very humbled she wanted to have all that he would give her in this new state. The beast within her urgently pulsated out and she bend her head down to bite into the inside of Trunks Thigh where her hands had been.

His howl echoed of the wall of the house and rolled beyond the mountains that surrounded them. HE pulled at her hair and she sucked on the twin wounds she inflicted. Desperately she clung to her feast of blood but was reluctantly torn away form it.

He moved quickly as he got up. He knocked her down and rumbled out growls. She jumped up to match his movements and stood her ground. They stared at each other and he began to laugh. Then stepped when she smiled back

"So you like biting?"

His voice chilled her and she could not speak out a remark. She only licked her lip and cleaned the remaining blood from them.

His movements were more graceful, he did not have to pounce to knock her back, instead he moved like the wind and was so close to her that she was nose to chest in seconds. She strained her neck to see him and this time he had no smile on his face. Trunks then idly grabbed at the back of her clothes and tore her shirt and bra of with ease. He retuned her favor by Ki basting not only her underwear but also her jeans short off. Her skin was now pressed to his and you could see the friction of two bodies were radiating

_Decide  
Give in_

_I wanna get psycho  
Scratch my itch  
Give me your power glowing, juicy flowing red hot, meaning of life  
It's not enough to have a little piece  
I want the whole damn thing now  
Can you dig it?  
**(Disturbed: Meaning of Life**)  
_

25


	3. Chapter 3

**Insurgent Fire**

**Returning the Favor**

_Need to get psycho  
Wanna hear you scream  
Tell me to take you, scare you, fuck you  
After we finish the show  
It's not enough, you listening whore?  
You're one twisted little fuck  
And now you wanna get psycho with me  
**(Disturbed: Meaning Of life**)_

Pan's skin was now pressed to Trunks and she could see the friction that their bodies were creating. A deep guttural sound came from Trunks as he surveyed his new prize. She intuitively began to feel heat surging through her body as it reacted to him. Answering his question, she bit him on his pectoral above his nipple.

Trunks tossed his head upward as he allowed her to suck on him. The moons glow heaped light into his soul as she took from him his wine. They swayed in a dance of pain and pleasure. Out of his euphoric state, he pulled her from his body and held her at arms length. In as much as he loved giving her his Siayan blood, he would not let her go at it alone. He pushed hard against her causing her to momentarily lose balance and then he shot out a hand and pulled her back to him. Her body whip lashed the moon light catching her upturned neck and he flashed his own sharpened canines and deeply penetrated the milky flesh that beckoned to him.

Her screams came out like a banshee howling their warning. Surreptitiously, her sounds began to take on a melodious wail, which sweetened his meal. He could taste her fiery blood and began to smell the odoriferous spices, which she gave off. Hungrily he left her shoulder and pushed Pan to the ground.

His body covered hers; blanketing the heat, they were producing. Sweat rimmed her upper lip and he licked it off enjoying the salty flavor of their arduous enjoyment. Whimpering from loss of his contact to her body, he wasted no time in tearing his clawed hands into her tender flesh of her thighs. In pain, she screamed but obliged him in pulling them up. There began the tug of war. Trunks pulled her legs back down and settled in-between them. His tongue flicked over the right sides injures and he lapped at the streaking lines. He then repeated his actions on her left side. He finished his caring, buried his face inside the juncture of her thighs, and bit without breaking skin onto her prepuce hood that hid her button. He rolled with her body as she reacted to his actions.

Trunks held firmly, flicked his hot tongue over her exposed flesh, and paced his self steadily. She panted and moaned his name and dug into the ground with her strong fingers. When that produced no release she tightened her hands onto his head and drove his face deeper into her. They struggled for a minute, he wanted too keep breathing and still continue to pleasure her, her pushed her legs down and slipped his tongue inside the parted lips winking up at him.

Pan relaxed into this new feeling as her licked her up and down. HE would stop however, and go back to torturing her clit, alternating between sucking, biting, and pushing his tongue inside and licking the entirety of her womanhood. She graciously bucked her hip and pulled at his hair.

When Trunks noticed her body beginning to tighten up he held her more firmly by her hips and thighs and went for the kill of lapping at her nodule. As he pushed her closer to her orgasm, Trunks adjusted his hold on her and plunged two fingers fully inside her wet opening. Pans screams of pure honeyed pleasure satisfied his gratitude for her earlier gift of swallowing him.

Her body twitched its pleasure and though she came, he became relentless in his next move. She rode his hand as he continued to palpitate her dripping orifice. Her orgasmic moans were then replaced with her satisfied grunts that were in harmony with his deft fingers.

His hand pushed in its digits then he would turn it about spreading her inside. His hands were massaging her and she could not hold out another orgasmic rush. He continued. When his four fingers were pressed deeply inside she began to heavily thrust up against his arms. Her mind had gone over an edge and she angrily wanted to thrust harder against his never stopping arm. Her body wanted the penetrating feelings but her mind was looking for more contact.

He was enjoying watching her as she pogo'd his hand. However, he realized that her actions wee becoming erratic and forceful. Judging by the acceptance of this tactic, he reasoned that that she would be able to handle his erect penis. Trunks wasted no time replacing his undulating hand with his member. Pan succumbed to this new feeling and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. His was still for a moment as the sensation of begin deeply inside of her swept threw his mind and his heart pounded a quick sense of complete happiness. However, within a minute his warm feeling was replaced by the animalistic drive that started the hunt.

Adjusting his weight, he pulled at her legs and parted them. His elbows then locked on either side of her head as he tortuously started a slow thrust of his hips, pushing his self back and forth. Pan made little mewing sounds alerting him of her pleasure. As he lunged into her, her beckoning hands found his hips and forcefully brought his body to her. Laughing at her, he repeated the force and built a pace that Pan slowly began to give up a hope of matching.

HE felt incomplete. His human side pushed far behind his mind and the building desire of something more squeezed his it. He slowed his speed but pushed in deeply and grinding their pelvis painfully together. He closed his eyes for a second, but reopened them quickly; when a vision erupted, from his imaginings. Trunks recognized that though he had taken Pan and she willingly was giving to him, he felt incomplete on many levels. Until she transformed under the moons pull, she was scared of him. She did not want him, and that slight rejection bored a whole inside of his mind and body. For a glimpse of an imagined future, he saw her leave him.

Sorrow pieced his heart, but angered him. His Ki increased rapidly. HE stopped moving and pressed hard against her. Her mews started to sound desperate, and she begged him not to stop.

"Please, fuck me, please take me dont stop, Trunks, Trunks?" she cried

He heard her, but was being ravage by his own mind as to what to do. HE did not want to stop, but he was, he did not want to hear her beg, but she was. HE hurt so deeply that he was losing control of rational thought. He looked down upon his hellion and her pleading eyes and tear streaked face tore his control and he angrily kissed her emblazing her lips with his own sending Ki from him into her.

She felt his power and began to increase her own. He looked tormented and fearful. His actions showed anger and Pan's desire were tainted by confusion.

Slowly and idea throbbed inside and Trunks started to thrust again, slower in pace, than but as deep as ever. He would kiss her lips while he copulated.

Once again, she mewed with pleasure. Thousands of thoughts were running in his head and he could not understand how they could be passing by as he tried to keep focused on what he was doing and bringing her and him to fulfillment.

HE had to do something, and his epiphany came when he recognized a feeling of incompleteness. HE withdrew totally form his beloved and cringed at her hiss of displeasure. Quickly disengaging his self-form her arms, he pulled up and was kneeling. She opened her eyes and looked at the god like beast. His breath was not abating as his mind worked out his next plan. Worriedly, she reached out to touch his waist sorrowful eyes roamed his body.

She could feel his need but did not know why he stopped and her hearts feeling as she spoke clearly for the first time flooded her mind,

"Koi ni ochiru, Trunks-kun."

The fierce moments were gone. Trunks spoke softly to his beloved, "koisuru."

Then he regained his desire, pulled her off the ground and re held on to her, and rocked them in an embrace. His lips left hot trails of kisses on her neck. He circled the bruised punctures he gave her. She moaned her happiness. She was sore but enjoyed the small stabs of pain and relished in the caress. Chuckling at her sounds, he spoke forcefully; I am going to take you completely…"

_Need to get psycho  
Wanna hear you scream  
Tell me to take you, scare you, fuck you  
After we finish the show  
It's not enough, you listening whore?  
You're one twisted little fuck  
And now you wanna get psycho with me_

_(**Disturbed: Meaning of Life**)_

_(A/N translation of sort About . Com how to say I love you in Japanese article)_

_She could feel his need but did not know why he stopped and her hearts feeling as she spoke clearly for the first time flooded her mind,"Koi ni ochiru, Trunks-kun."_

_**(roughly I am in falling in love with you Trunks)koi ni ochiru  
(to fall in love with)**_

_The fierce moments were gone. Trunks spoke softly to his beloved, "koisuru."_

_**(Roughly I am in love with you) koisuru(to be in love with)**_

7


	4. Chapter 4

**Insurgent Fire**

**Stronghold Dominion **

_Need to get psycho  
Wanna hear you scream  
Tell me to take you, scare you, fuck you  
After we finish the show  
It's not enough, you listening whore?  
You're one twisted little fuck  
And now you wanna get psycho with me_

_(**Disturbed: Meaning of Life**)_

"I am going to take you completely" he spoke forcibly to her ear. She only hissed out her yes, not knowing what that meant but needing it no matter…

He felt like the world was being ripped out from them. Trunks knew he could sense that none of the things he was doing or going to do was simple love making, but was a wall of blatant urges that toppled over him. He did not want to control it, it wanted to control him, and his human mind allowed for such a thing. He meant what he said. Pan was his to have and he was going to make it a complete stronghold. Intuitively he knew she could handle anything that he did, whether or not the morning brought hell with it he could not care.

With new passion, he tore at her violently and pushed her hard against the ground. He held forward and sucked hard on her left nipple. It crinkled up his mouth and then bit forcefully into the soft flesh. Her screams were not pleasure filled but hurting. He sucked hard on the bruised flesh.

Pan grabbed him hard around the neck as he tortured her breast. Though it hurt like fire, it warmed her insides. He pain was seeping into sick pleasure. When Trunks noticed this, he turned to the other side and repeated the action. Once again, pain was heard before the pleasure.

Pan beckoned him deeper inside her now that she was overly wet from the near orgasmic punishment on her breast. Their sounds were slapping echoes on the house and she was sticky with her own essence.

Trunks pulled away slightly and continued forwarding inside but his moment was fast approaching and he wanted her screaming. Pulling her legs up along his shoulders, she fell helplessly back. As flexible as she might be she could not move, with him and meet him. This frustrated her but also caused his penetration to go further. His pace wicked and Pan careened with Trunks on his collision course.

As an eerie feeling closed over her, the sounds that both made as Trunks completed his emission were haunting. Pan had heard them the night before. Ironically, the howling was now tearing from her throat and joined in a harmonic wail with Trunks'.

The breathing abated and they slumped together on the grass. Her mind was still realigning about the familiar sounds that she heard. Foggy perception told her that that had been what she heard the night before. Harboring some cohesions of remembrance, she knew it was Goten and Bra that had made the sounds. The word Mate rang inside of her flashing mind, and she felt utterly satisfied.

Trunks moved on her as he regained his fortitude. His recovery was quick. IT was time to fulfill his mission of having Pan totally.

The look he gave her made her shiver in anticipation. Excitably she noticed the look he graced and she knew that he was ready again. That only brought out another growl of impatience from her.

This time, though, he took none of her aggression to mind. Deviously he flipped Pan over on to her stomach. She rebounded by getting up on her fours trying to rebalance herself. Trunks did not hesitate to pull on her hips and keep her there in fornt of him

Trunks slipped himself back inside of her dripping cunt and closed his eyes to the hot moist and tight glove. He only needed a few good insertions, until his member was drenched with her juices. HE kept one hand tight on her hips, fingered her, and gained more wetness on them. Priming her, he inserted a finger into her rectum and pushed himself into both places.

This new sensation sent chills though Pan. No one had ever done that. She had no base of comparison as hecontinued to finger her anus and fuck her twat. Nevertheless, her mews became moans and her chills became shots of fire.

Trunks, satisfied that she accepted his workings, inserted a second digit inside of her ass. She bucked a little and moaned even louder. He could feel himself with his fingers and pressed down. Her visceral membranes separated his hand from his member but he could feel the pressure on both. That drove him to push deeper to contain that new feeling.

In abandonment, he tossed his head back and once again looked at the moon. It had taken a dip westward and signified that night was getting later. Pan was thrusting toward him and he smiled at her wanton behavior. HE knew how to make her even crazier. Without warning, he pulled back his hips and readjusted so that he could guide his erect self inside her ass where his finger once were.

Her groans took on a lower sounding moan. He slowly at first pulled back and then slammed hard fully inside of her. Biting hard on her lip, she tore the skin and sucked hard on her own blood.

Trunks continued to slam harder inside of her tightness and could not believe the feeling of satisfaction at having her this way. His upswept joy began to surge and his power increased. His bulging muscles took on new form and blood filled his meat. Pan screamed her awareness of his changed anatomy. She bestowed screams upon him of joy and want.

She begged him to move harder and faster inside her ass.

The louder she got the further he was brought. Never in his imagines would taking someone so hard would bring about such fulfillment. She beckoned him further undulating her hips and ass back onto him and he held on to her movements.

The tightness came from behind him. Every muscle pulled and contracted from the back to the font. His toes felt sensation leave him and the electrical current came from every distal end, poured through him, and exited his throbbing member. His scream torn out of his mouth was mute compared to the power of his orgasm.

Fully spent he grabbed Pan and scooped her to his chest and he lay next to her on the ground…

_I can feel the blood, flowing through my veins  
Spilling on my soul  
And now the hunger's getting bigger  
Come a little closer now  
Pretentious whore and pull my trigger  
Free the violence that is building in me  
I say now end of the ride, murder suicide  
Is how I've been feeln' latley come a little closer now pretentious whore im reelin' with a feeln' that i cant ignore _

_need to get psycho is not a question to me, get, get, get, get, get psycho get, get,get i wanna get psycho, get get get get, get psycho, get get get i wanna,wanna,wanna..._

**_(Disturbed: Meaning of Life)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Insurgent fire**

**Meaning of Life**

He lay spent with his arms encircling her petite frame. His head was spinning as if he had drunk too much. He kept them closed for fear that when they opened he would find that they were spinning out of control. The heat that had burned in him for the past two nights was slowly leaving him. He could feel the pull of it leaving him as the spinning continued. For fear of what was to come next, he squeezed her closer to him.

Settle in for the world to shut out behind a black curtain, he worried about what would happen now…

Gohan wanted to go home. He had felt Pan's and trunks Ki all night long. It was all Vegeta could do to keep him at CC. Finally, the urge for Videl won out and he retired to one of the many rooms at the Briefs'.

The sound of the birds chirping alerted him that morning had come. He dare not open his eyes, for the morning would bring reality and he did not know if he wanted to face that so soon. Meanwhile Pan was still in his hold. He agonized over her what reaction this morning would be, and he knew being where they were was not going to help matters.

Swiftly he cradled her in his arms and he flew quickly to some place where they could deal together.

He soared high and made it to the look out. Pan, unbelievably was still out and n his arms.

Mr. Popo was up and around watering his garden. (HE ALWAYS DOES THIS)

"Hello Trunks" the little man quipped not looking up

"Mr. Popo, May I go to one of the rooms here?" he asked pensively

""Is ms Pan ok?" he asked worried

"I hope so, I think so, but when she wakes up she might be angry and I just need to have her someplace safe," he begged

Mr. Popo only nodded

Trunks rushed to go inside the Palace and find a room like the one he and Goten stayed.

Walking the hallway, a familiar figure loomed. At first Trunks was hoping it was Dende, but he realized it was Mr. Piccolo, and he barely breathed as he approached closer to the Namek

Piccolo looked at him and gave a smirk. Trunks nodded his head and practically ran inside the room. The only thing Trunks heard was like a laugh and something about the Briefs and Sons… Trunks was thankful not to face the wrath of Piccolo, who inexplicably was extremely close to Gohan, which meant he too very protective over Pan.

He laid Pan on the bed, amazed at how out she was.

He wanted to crawl up next to her, but his body was so tense and full of nervous energy he doubted that he could fall back into slumber.

Reality set in when Trunks stood up to pace the room and then he noticed that they were completely naked… He cringed now wondering why Popo or Piccolo said anything to him

He peeked out the door, in hopes to find a scrap of cloth somewhere. It was then that he finally saw the little Guardian.

"Pst, Pst, Dende?" he whispered loudly

Dende hurriedly approached clearly happy to see Trunks.

"Hi Trunks!" he boomed

"Sshh, Dende, not so loud" he pleaded

'oh sorry, hi Trunks"

Trunks smiled, he then asked the little guardian for his favor, "Umm, Dende Could you maybe give Pan and I some clothes?"

Dende, who had known all along what Trunks would ask, only smiled his knowing smile.

"Sure Trunks, I'll have Mr. Popo make some food too!" He strolled off

Trunks closed the door thankful again.

Trunks looked down to notice that HE was already wearing the clothes he had asked for.

Those few moments of stress got he best of him, Pans quiet form looked very inviting, and he was finally able to settle back down with her, hoping and Praying that they could wake up together and have a talk…

* * *

She shot out of the bed and screamed, "Holy Hell"

Trunks jumped too as she had caused him to have a near heart attack.

He once again was happy that they had clothes on.

The bed separated the two. She looked frantic at him and he was holding a breath wondering just what she would do.

She eyed him curiously; somehow, he looked very pleased with himself.

She questioned silently how they had ended up in a room she had never seen before.

Then the entire night came back to her like a sledgehammer.

She groaned out.

Trunks started talking very fast,

"Now Pan, don't get upset, we were just acting normal. The moon does this kind of thing to Saiyans, and and," he saw her face fault to anger his speech stopped.

"You took advantage of this!" she yelled

"No I did not," he yelled back

"Then what the hell, Trunks you're a fucking man whore why me?" she was begging him.

"Why you? You don't know?" he questioned

"Why would I ask if I knew, is this some friggin game?" she was nearly in tears but yet still too pissed

"Kami Pan I would never play this kind of game with you, please listen to me" he was worried.

"Fine you have five minutes," she warned him.

"Fine, five minutes, well ok, but you have to promise me not to go fly off"

"You have my word," she promised him

"You know that Goten and Bra mated?" he asked

She nodded her head, but she did not look any happier.

"They wanted that" he looked for her reaction.

She gave a look that warned him of her patience running low.

"Ok, Ok I know you know how much they have liked the other, just this was a time for it, I mean you wised for us to have tails back, and that kinda started the catalyst" he told her plainly

"Trunks if you are going to blame this all on me forget it!" She warned

"Fair enough, but it does have a lot to do with it"

"I never meant for all of us to get our tails back, only me"

"I understand, but look it happened"

"Go on"

"I know it makes this harder, but I did want the same thing that Goten and Bra wanted," he finally told her.

"Trunks, we can't be together you have no fucking morals! I love you to death but you are no way good for me!"

He was hurt, "you wanted me last night"

She gave him a sneer, 'that is beside the point"

"That is exactly the point, I don't care what you think about my life before now, it does not change one important fact." He said waiting for her to ask, so he could answer her in way she would understand.

"And what fact is that?" she fell for his cue.

Then with his mind, he spoke to her in the way he knew would make it all very clear,

_You and I are mated and nothing will ever change that_.

Pan looked steadily at him, his lips had not moved. She knew what that meant. Trunks looked so proud at his ability. She was sickened.

In two strides, he crossed the bed and was in front of her close.

Her mind screamed at him that it was wrong, and she was going to fight him all the way.

He took her chin in his fingertips and shook his head. He softly kissed her lips and made her a promise,

_Pan, I love you, only you stop fighting me my beloved_.

How could she argue with that, and succumbed to him.

* * *

(Ha ha, did you like that?) Thanks for reading

Gaetagirl!


End file.
